Murglun
"I'm lord of the flame!" Murglun the Lava Dragon is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, introduced with the Frozen Nightmare Mini-Campaign. Murglun costs $5.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Inhabiting the bowels of the Earth, the millennial Murglun is a young members of the imposing race of magma dragons. She has inscrutable motivations and was never interested in the mortal conflicts, until Vez'nan managed to manipulate her with the gem of the heart of a volcano. Magma Dragons never had an interest in mortal conflicts, the petty humans and their affairs were insignificant, their mortal lives shorter than a sigh and mostly spent on foolish conflicts. Murglun, even at her young age, knew this; she lived with her kin in the bowels of the earth, where the lava rivers kept her warm and the conflicts and power struggles of the surface were meaningless. From the moment Vez'nan knew these creatures existed, he knew he needed them to tilt the fate of the battle to his side. He forged a plan to control them, he knew these creatures were mystically connected to the volcano heart gems, and searched far and wide until he got a hold of one. Now Murglun has to obey his command and use her fire powers to scorch the heart of his foes until this battle is won and she can return to her lair. Skills Primary MAGMA POOL (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): :Each basic attack creates a magma pool burning the ground (area: 50) for 5/5/6 seconds and dealing 2/4/6 True Damage per 0.2 second. TAR MAKER (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): :All towers around her (scope: 300) deal 5/10/20% extra damage. GEYSER (active, cooldown: 70/60/50 seconds) (2/1/1 hero points): :Creates a geyser that kills an enemy instantaneously. INFERNAL HEAT (active, cooldown: 22/18/14 seconds) (3/2/2 hero points): :Flaps her fire wings, creating a fire whirl on the ground (area: 100) for 4 seconds and dealing 5 True Damage per 0.2 second. Requires 2 targets to activate. Ultimate Spell ERUPTION (active, cooldown: 120/110/100/90 seconds) (6/5/5 hero points): :Rains 5 volcanic rocks from the sky, killing all enemies in an area. Each rock deals 400 (460*) True Damage in an area of 50 to bosses. Secondary LAVA BLOOD :Periodically, Murglun drops magma that inflicts 20 True Damage in an area of 75. * Murglun has the ability to fly, and is not forced to stay on the road. Stats Murglun's basic attacks deal physical damage. Tips and Tricks Related Upgrades Quotes * "Summer is coming!" * "I'm lord of the flame!" * "Krakatoa!" * "Catch my fire." * (death) "Back to the mantle..." Trivia *'"Summer is coming!"' **Based on the line "Winter is coming", the motto for House Stark in A Song of Ice and Fire, also known as Game of Thrones. The season is flipped here to represent the heat of the character. *'"I'm lord of the flame!"' **Sanat Kumara, Forgotten Realms, Ice Age *'"Krakatoa!"' **Krakatoa, is a caldera (a bowl shaped volcano) found in Indonesia. * "Catch my fire!" **Based on the phrase "Catch my drift", but the implication of drift being a snow drift is swapped again to a hotter antonym to better represent the character. Gallery Murglun_Death.gif|Back to the mantle... Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Flying Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes